The picture puzzle kit disclosed herein, in general, relates to coloring puzzles. More particularly, the picture puzzle kit disclosed herein relates to coloring picture puzzles marked with distinct indicia corresponding to different colors.
A puzzle is a game that requires ingenuity and persistence in assembling or solving. Puzzles are often devised as a form of entertainment. Puzzles may be divided into different categories, for example, jigsaw puzzles, picture puzzles, transport puzzles, word puzzles, sliding puzzles, logic puzzles, folding puzzles, etc. Typically, puzzles only provide a user with a means of assembling puzzle pieces together. There is a need for puzzles that allow a user to color a puzzle piece by associating an indicia of a color marked on the puzzle piece with the color shown in a color chart. Furthermore, typical puzzles do not provide a means to color the same puzzle in different colors with different coloring schemes and to create duplicate picture puzzles of different colors.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a picture puzzle kit that is educational in nature, entertains a user, and allows the user to color a picture puzzle and duplicate picture puzzles marked with distinct indicia corresponding to different colors by associating the distinct indicia marked on the puzzle pieces with the colors displayed in one or more color charts.